Machishi Konikari
Machishi Konikari (混怒り-魔血士, Demonic Bloody Warrior of the Chaotic Rage) is a Shinigami and the 3rd Seat of the Gotei 13's 11th Division. Serving under Captain Kenpachi Amajin, Machishi is noted by many to be a prime candidate for the next Kenpachi, however, she had never been able to defeat her Captain and obtain the title. Appearance Machishi's appearance can be described as "frightening", due to the way she looks. While slender and youthful, even possessing a bit of beauty in the right lighting, Machishi is noted to have a very pallid complexion, with dark eyes and a long rape of black hair. All of these features have Machishi likened quite often to a ghoul in appearance. Her expression is often described as gloomy and quite menacing. She wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō, but, instead of an obi, wears a large sash, much like one would a kimono, and keeps her blade sheathed within this sash. Personality Machishi is a woman whose appearance is completely within the realms of her personality. She is regarded quite highly to be bloodthirsty, craving for battle day by day, and as she remarks, she wishes for her sword to "bleed in the blood of her enemies". This can be seen in her daily mannerisms, where she is known to constantly snicker in a very deadly grin, and talk using strange references to corpses and other grotesque imagery. However, Machishi is known to have been born in a poor district of Rukongai; thus, she had also developed a sense of inferiority whenever she was in the face of others. This caused her to become "road-blocked", in a sense, because of the horrible events that transpired in her childhood. However, through an unusual catalyst, she had found out that her only salvation would be through killing the others and suppressing the truth of her own personality, thus developing into the woman she is. When fighting, Machishi cares not for her wounds, but rather, she cares only for the pleasure of the fight itself. She believes that caring for one's own health is akin to binding oneself with iron; restraining her true power as it is brought out by immense pain—and only via pain is real strength brought to the surface. She kills with glee, showing absolutely no remorse—in fact, Machishi is said to be an even bigger battle maniac than her Captain—something which greatly unnerves him. History Plot Soul Society Arc *Dance of Blades Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsman: ' As a child, Machishi's skill with her sword has been honed to a masterful level, letting her strike multiple times with changes of attack type, transitioning from slash to pierce without any difficulty. While still a child, her prowess in the art of swordfighting was great enough to produce a huge pile of corpses of varying ages single-handedly and wound powerful foes. Her unpolished skills, but immense might with her sword allow her to always fight with one hand free, only using both hands when facing opponents she feels will beat her otherwise however in some cases she will still lose which is obvious. As a seated officer of the 11th Division, which specializes in sword fighting, she is known to be proficient in the art as a regular Captain. In fact, her Captain has said that she is highly skilled and could possibly surpass him, but he could be joking. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' Even when she forgoes her sword, Machishi shows herself to be fairly skilled in unarmed combat. Machishi's form of combat, like her swordsmanship, is untrained and unrefined, and therefore is very brutal. She is skilled enough to use the back of her free hand to block Ahatake's blade with ease, leaving him open for a follow-up strike. When on the offensive, she utilises quick, bone-crushing blows from the hand and arm, and perform crushing kicks that send her opponents flying. Machishi also seems to favour gripping-like movements, and is not above choking her opponent to squeeze the life out of them. Throws also appear to be to her liking; these can be performed easily on an opponent even twice her size, often throwing them to the ground to finish them, as well as energy attacks, which Machishi easily can cast aside. Physical Attributes 'Enhanced Speed: ' Machishi has demonstrated the ability to catch up with a foe after kicking him from a hill in a few moments. She has also shown the ability to skillfully keep up with a foe's normal speed, albeit with some effort. Machishi moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that a foe found it hard to even discern her movements at first until he gained his trademark incomprehensible power that enables him to outstrip Machishi with little effort. She possesses no skills in Shunpo meaning that she cannot use the art at all, and yet this does not put her off in the slightest. 'Enhanced Strength: ' Despite her slender frame, Machishi possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by her ability to fight back her opponent's attacks with a single arm. She has repeatedly displayed her strength with acts like kicking weak foes through a building and slamming large hollows over her shoulder with one hand during their battle, as well as when Ahatake's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. She is known to upturn portions of the ground with a simple swing of her sword. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Machishi is a woman who lives for the thrill of the fight, as she finds herself most alive when she is slaughtering; thus, wounds do naught by add to the enjoyment Machishi can get out of a battle. As such, she tends to ignore the wounds she recieves when she is in battle, much like a berserker, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in her body. Even suffering a vertical slash wound from her shoulder to her waist in her battle with Ahatake did little to impede the woman, however, blood loss affects her as much as the next person. Spiritual Abilities Zanpakutō Her sword is unnamed. '''Shikai: Her sword is always in it's Shikai form. Shikai Special Abilities: Machishi's Shikai causes the spiritual particles composing her blade to break down upon release, transforming it into a wave of energy shaped like a katana blade. Due to being pure energy in a sense; it can grow almost without limit, making the weapon more useful as a whip than an actual sword, however, it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to her swordsmanship. While it can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, she has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to retract together for recovery - leaving her fairly vulnerable. To make up for this, Machishi usually relies on Shunpo to evade attacks as she waits. While durable to an extent, it can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. While it can withstand dangerously prolonged combat, it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that are conducted by either the enemy or by Machishi herself; once it is blocked, it bends and curves until it strikes its intended target. It is called Ken'atsu Manipulation. Navigation Category:11th Division Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Gotei 13